rokucraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Spirits
The spirits listed below are lore contest winners. These spirits have been accepted into the Rokucraft world of Avatar canon lore. Yeshe the Observer 'Nation -' Air Collective 'Who is the Spirit -' They say that Yeshe has seen all things since the beginning, he is the observer, the feeling of being watched in an empty room - the witness to all things. It is said that he began life as any other spirit though he was always more curious than many of his spiritual brethren, he would ask questions of the experiences of others with a goal to understand what they saw on their travels but no words could satisfy his curious inquiries. It was this notion that inspired Yeshe to take a journey of his own and so it began. After years of traveling, Yeshe found himself in what appeared to be an endless forest with no clear way out. But surely if he could find the tallest tree he could see a way to return to his homeland - and so that is what he did. Soon enough he found the most colossal tree in the endless forest and began to climb. He climbed up through miles of foliage and clouds until he reached a single solitary peak high in the sky, the journey had been exhausting for the monkey spirit and so he sat at the tallest point to rest. Upon opening his eyes to look for a way to escape the forest he instead saw… everything. His eyes became clouded with sights from all over both the physical and spirit worlds. He opened his mouth to scream in shock but no sound came out - his ultimate sight had cost him his voice. 'Additional Information -' https://www.rokucraft.com/forum/m/24336306/viewthread/32923847-yeshe-observer Onokashi Mother of the Fire Nation 'Nation -' Fire Nation 'Who is the Spirit -' Onokashi Heihi comes from the Fire Nation, or rather she is the fire nation. Onokashi Heihi is one of the numerous ancient spirits who stayed in the material world after Wan began closing the portals, becoming mortal. She decided to be land for the new fire benders, now on their own and guided them out to the sea, but she had been mistaken. There was no promised land. Thus she had to lay down, spitting lava everywhere. But the ocean fought back and Onokashi Heihi began petrifying, becoming islands and land for the firebenders to settle on. Her upper mouth became the volcano which the capital lies on, her hands became all the other volcanoes. Her chest became the main island, while her legs made up the rest. As her last words she sung a song of farewell, which is nowadays sung on the streets often, without the people even knowing whose song it is. To this day the people of the fire nation live on the sleeping body of Onokashi Heihi. 'Additional Information -' https://www.rokucraft.com/forum/m/24336306/viewthread/32923823-onokashi-mother-fire-nation Ulva the Spirit of the Hunt 'Nation -' Northern Water Tribe 'Who is the Spirit -' When the Northern Water Tribe was everything but a grand city children were taught the tale of the Wolf's pack that never died. How they would travel through the snow looking for their Alpha. How the pack would mercilessly kill every hunter that came in their path. Until a hunter from the Southern Tribe came to the Northern Tribe on the day the sister tribes would meet to celebrate the spirits. He heard about the problem and went to kill the pack but what he saw was something he didn't expect. Instead of seeing a pack that would try to rip him to pieces he saw a woman. A woman leading the pack. When he to the woman he discovered why the pack attacked the hunters. The hunters of the Northern Tribe had been killing to much of the animals leaving nothing left for fellow hunters like wolves and polar bears. The woman explained that he was able to see her because he respected the hunt and fellow hunters. The man did not kill just to kill but only to feed the hungry. When the hunter returned without a wolf's head the people of the Northern tribe were angry. Angry that the hunter they put their faith in betrayed them. Instead of listening to the man they planned on killing him for his betrayal. The woman showed herself but she didn't look the same as before. Her eyes looked like they were clawed out and she had wolf like teeth. Her pack was ready to rip everyone to pieces until the man called out. He promised his people would start to respect the hunt. The woman said if the people didn't they would be punished with a fate worse than death. 'Additional Information -' https://www.rokucraft.com/forum/m/24336306/viewthread/32913845-ulva-spirit-hunt-lore-contest Category:A-Z Category:Lore